Carry On My Wayward Children
by K.T.Rose
Summary: What if Sam and Dean had an older sister? One who left ten years ago and never showed back up. Well, this is Athena's story. (Starts around season one.) I don't own SPN!
1. Prologue

**I do not own SPN or any of it stars. I do own Athena and the idea though. Please remember to review! I like good criticism. **

* * *

Prologue:

My name is Athena Aurora Winchester. I'm the older sister of Sam and Dean Winchester. I'm two years older than Dean, and six years older than Sam. I have dark auburn hair, and ice blue eyes. I look just like my mom, except with red hair. I remember the fire, the heat. I remember holding Sam in my arms and Dean hanging on to me as we ran out of the house, standing in front of it and whispering to the boys, "It'll be alright." Right before dad ran out and swooped us up in his big arms and ran us away from the house as the window in Sam's nursery blew out.

I remember holding Dean as he cried at night, and singing and rocking him to sleep several times. I remember as we got older, becoming more and more like a mother to the boys. I also remember the night that I left home to start my life at the age of eighteen. It broke my heart when I saw the look in Dean's eyes.

He felt abandoned. Sam didn't fare well either. But I had to steel myself. I had to protect them, my boys. I haven't talked to them since that fateful day ten years ago. I'm sure they wouldn't know me if I'd bumped into them on the street.

I had to protect them from yellow eyes. The thing that killed mom. Because something you don't know, no one knows, is I was in the nursery that night when yellow eyes came. I stood by Sam's crib. Instead of killing me, he gave some of what he gave Sam. Demon's blood.

He came to me twelve years later and said if I wanted dear Dean and Sammy to live, I had to come with him and train. Train to start the apocalypse. But the thing is, I didn't need demon blood, I was strong enough on my own. So I went with him, and expanded my powers. I can now pick up things, and read people's minds. But by the time I knew that Sam and Dean could protect themselves, I rebelled, and almost killed yellow eyes in the process. And myself. So now, I try to have a normal life and forget about my past. Forget about yellow eyes, and what I did. And try to forget about the two little brothers I have that I love so much.


	2. Chapter One

**I do not own SPN, But please review! I would love that. It kind of starts out slow, but give it a chance. :)**

* * *

Chapter one:

I walked up to the front door of 'DSW', unlocked it and got ready for business. DSW was a bar that I had bought a few years ago, and it was booming. I made great money, and had trusted co-workers. Billy ran the kitchen, and Gretchen bused tables. I ran the bar. Flipping the 'closed' sign to 'open', I shucked off my leather jacket and purse. Stuffing them under the bar, I quickly pulled on a white apron, grabbed a rag and began wiping down the bar. The first person to come in was Mr. Jenkins, a retired hunter. I had the regulars memorized, because in a town like this, everyone knew everyone. "What can I get ya, Mr. Jenkins?" I asked as I got down the shot glass and the bottle of whiskey. "The regular," He mumbled as he pulled a coaster closer to him.

The night went pretty slow, it was always slower on the weekdays. Ten customers exactly sat around DSW, drinking, eating, playing darts, and playing pool. My back was turned when the bell dinged, signaling a customer. I could hear the sound of their boots on the old worn wood floor, and the sound of jeans rubbing against leather as they hopped up on the stools. I checked the clock. Eleven thirty. The bar closed at two a.m.

"What can I get ya?" I asked with out turning around. "Whatever you have on tap, sweetie." A deep voice rumbled. I gave a smile. "I'm not your sweetie," I said, grabbing two mugs and filling them to the brim with bud light. Turning around, I set the drinks down in front of them. When I raised my eyes, I almost fainted. There sat two men. One had longer brown hair with hazel eyes, and was really tall. The other one had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was tall too, it was just the other guy making him look short. I knew who these men were.

These men were Sam and Dean Winchester, my little brothers. This bar's namesake. Ten years I hadn't seen them. Ten years. They both towered over me, me being only five-four and a half. They both stared at me, and I hoped they couldn't see through my disguise. I'd let my hair grow out from the bob it was in as a young girl, all the way down my back, then dyed it an shinny inky black. I had green contacts in to hide the blue, and two tattoo's. Both their names was above my heart, because I wanted a way to keep them closer to me.

Quickly turning around and getting another regular what he wanted, I tried to ignore them. "What's your name?" Dean asked. I looked over my shoulder at him to find him staring at me. "People around here call me Mary." I said. I went by Mary because I had to use a different name. And Mary was a familiar name. "Do we know you?" Sam asked as he studied me. I tried to give a smile, but I could tell it wasn't working. Being so close to my little brothers who weren't so little anymore, twenty six and twenty two, I was having a hard time navigating. "Not unless you've been to Sioux South Dakota before," I stated, filling up both of their mugs.

It was getting around one in the morning when people started clearing out, and the only two left in the bar was Sam and Dean. Both had had several mugs of beer, but seemed to be holding their liquor very well. Two dirty plates sat on the bar from where they'd demolished the cheeseburgers I'd given them. I was in my own mind, wiping down the bar when Dean's question jerked me out of my own thoughts. "Why'd you name this place DSW?" He asked. I gave a faint smile. "It's the initial's of the people I love very much. My brothers," I said and took their dirty plates back to Billy to wash them. I came back to find Sam on the phone.

"So why did you come to Sioux South Dakota?" I asked as I took his mug and filled it up again. Dean smiled at me and excepted the mug. "We're here to stay with our uncle. Maybe you know him, Bobby Singer?" Dean asked. I went cold. Of course I knew Bobby. When I ran away from yellow eyes, he was the first person I ran to. He listened to my story, and helped me out with a place to live and finding a job. Ever since then, it's like he's been my father, taking care of me and worrying about me. And I take care of him, making sure he's eating, and not just drinking whiskey. I tried again to fake my way through a smile. "Everyone around here knows Bobby Singer." I said moving into the back to make a quick phone call.

"Hello?" Bobby answered on the fourth ring. "Bobby, it's Athena. Did you know that Sam and Dean were in town?" He went quiet. "No, those idjits didn't even call." He said. "Well what are we going to do? I kind of live there, ya know." I said, sending a fast look out into the bar area. "Just stay on the cot you have in the back room," He said. I nodded. "I'll see ya whenever I can Bobby. When they leave." I said as I set the phone down in the cradle. That's when I noticed that Billy was not in the kitchen, and there was a distinct smell of sulfur. Demons.

Running back into the bar area where the boys still sat, I fumbled through the junk under the bar until I came up with a shotgun full of salt rounds. Both Sam and Dean looked at me. "Your a hunter?" Dean asked, eyeing the gun. I nodded. "I know you are too. My cook is gone, and there is a smell of sulfur," I said wrinkling my nose. Before anyone could move, I was charged by Billy, whose eyes were pitch black. The shot gun flew out of my hands, and his hands held my hands above my head. He hissed. "Why don't you tell the pretty boys who you are, hmm?" His voice was condescending. "I don't know what your talking about," I said. I looked out of the corner of my eye, and saw the boys draw their guns. I looked back to Billy, and without thinking, I grabbed his wrists and held him in place. That's when I stared speaking the spell to drive the demon out of Billy's body.

"He's coming for you!" He screamed as the demon left his body. That's when I noticed the blood coming from his gut. The demon had stabbed Billy to make him die before he'd taken Billy's body as his own. Billy was dead. Pushing the dead body off of me, I ran for the phone, with Sam and Dean behind me. Quickly dialing the number I waited. I looked to Sam. "Go lock the front doors, please. And change the sign to closed," I called after him. Dean just stared at me. "Bobby? Yes, its me again. I have a little problem. Like a dead body problem." I said and pulled the receiver away from my ear as yelled the word, "Balls!" Through the receiver. "I'll be there before ya know it," He said, and hung up the phone.

I looked to the two boys who stood watching me. "Do we know you?" Sam asked again, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. I slowly shook my head as tears streamed down my face. "A long time ago," I murmured turning around, and grabbing the salt canister. That's when I felt fingers wrap around my upper arm. I was jerked around to stare into Dean's sharp green eyes. "Who are you?" He asked again, slightly shaking me. "You mean you can't see through this disguise? "I asked as I stared into his eyes. Suddenly he dropped my arm and staggered back, hand on chest, face white. "No. I thought you were dead. Athena!" He yelled as he grabbed me up in his embrace, crushing his body into mine.


	3. Chapter Two

**I don't SPN or any of its stars. I do own Athena and the Idea. This is just a flashback, and how and why she went on the road with them. Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

Chapter Two:

_22 Years ago:_

_I stood beside Sammy's crib as _it_ entered the room. Even for six-year-old, I knew it wasn't human whatever it was. It stood in the doorway for a few seconds before walking into the room. When I went to open my mouth to scream, he hushed me. "It's okay, child. I won't hurt you." He gave an evil smile. "That is of course, you keep quiet." I nodded, for fear I might die, or worse, Sam might die. "Shhh," He murmured as he pulled out something shinny and sharp. A knife. He cut his wrist and held it over Sammy's head. I watched in horrid fascination as the blood fell between Sammy's baby lips, and as _it_ smiled even bigger, and even more evil._

_That's when he quickly turned my way, and before I could move, he did the same thing, except that he made _me _drink more. Quickly he let me go and shoved me away. I ran out of the room, and back into mine and under the blankets. I shook, I was so scared. I wiped my lips,cheeks, and chin trying to get the blood off. Even then, I didn't want to remember it. I wanted to forget it. But when I heard the screaming not even ten minutes later, I knew this wasn't something I could forget, ever. _

_I ran out of the room, and down to Sammy's nursery, with Dean on my heels. I stopped at the nursery door, and watched in fear as I saw my mom on the ceiling, bleeding and burning. "Athena! Take Sam," Dad said as he quickly shoved Sammy into my arms. "Take Dean and Sam. Now go!" He yelled and I didn't think twice, neither did Dean. He latched onto my arm, and I held tighter to Sammy as I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. When we finally got outside, we stopped for air. Dean wrapped his arms around my waist, and buried his head into my shoulder. _

_"It'll be okay," I murmured and kissed Sammy's head. I then turn my head and kiss Dean's head. "I'll make it be," I murmured right before dad ran out, and at a run grabbed us up in his arms. I watched as the nursery window blew out, and ducked my head into my father's shoulder to avoid getting hit by the glass. Dean still had a hold of me, and I could feel him crying. I think we all knew, even Sammy, that then our lives would never be the same. _

Present Time:

We all sat at Bobby's house, around his living room. I had stretched out across the couch, with Dean at the end, my feet in his lap. Sam sat on the floor, his back to the couch, and had ahold of my hand, playing with the rings I had on. It was as if they we're afraid to let me go, as if I'd disappear. I'd taken out the contacts, and had kicked off my boots. They hadn't asked the question yet, and I hoped they never would. It was something I couldn't answer, not yet anyways.

I still had to protect them for as long as I could. I quickly read both of their minds. _She's been gone so long, it's like my mother abandoned me._ That was Sammy's. I turned Dean's way. _Where did she go? Why did she have to leave Sam and I?_ I shuddered and quickly turned it off. I never ever used my powers not unless I had to. I just wanted to know what they were thinking. I turned my head toward Bobby as he sat watching us on the couch. He sat behind an old worn out desk that was now clean.

I'd cleaned it last night. I'd cleaned the rest of the house top to bottom when I moved in, and the only thing he didn't let me clean was that desk. Until I'd bugged him so much he'd let me. I looked at the watch on left wrist. It was almost five in the morning. "So, what are you doing in Sioux anyways?" I asked. They still hadn't told us, we'd spent a lot of the time catching up. Dean staying with dad while Sam went off to Stanford to get his degree. He was going to become a lawyer, but when Jessica died, he didn't go back. They were on a search for dad, following his trail across the country. So far, they had nothing. That's why they'd come to Bobby's, to see if he could help.

There wasn't much Bobby could do, and I could tell that irritated Dean. My eyes started to droop, when what Dean said had them wide open. "We're going back home after we get some rest. Sam had a vision that something was going on there, and we've hit the road for a lot less." Dean said, leaning his head back against the couch. That's when I knew that I had to go with them, protect them the best I could. It was already starting for Sam, and I had to do something.

"I'm coming."


	4. Chapter Three

**I don't SPN, but I do own Athena and the idea. Reviews are welcome! What do you think about this chapter? Did it go too fast? I didn't want it to be too long, so I ended it where I ended it. And if your reading the Winchester girls, I should be uploading a story tomorrow. **

* * *

Chapter Three:

We hit the road around noon that day. I slipped sunglasses on my eyes as the harsh sun hit them. Squinting, I made my way across the gravel to the impala. I wanted to drive my car, but the boys wouldn't let me, insisting I had to ride with them. My hair swished across my back with every step. I'd pulled it up for the hunt. "Come on Athena," Dean called out leaning out the driver's side window, that crooked smile on his face.

Sighing, I picked up the pace, moving silently over the gravel. Hunters learned to move silently, or die. Throwing the duffel bag I had over my shoulder in the back-seat, I climbed in after it, closing the door in just enough time for Dean to speed out off the driveway, spewing gravel towards the house. "Bobby will get mad if you break his windows," I muttered under my breath. I settled in for the ride, figuring I might as well as get some shut-eye.

_I stood in an abandoned warehouse, yellow eyes by my side. There in the middle of the warehouse, stood a woman in her mid thirties. She was battered and bruised, her clothes torn and bloodied. My punching bag. "Please don't hurt me," She pleaded with me, tears streaming down her face. My heart wrenched, and I promised myself that I would try to help her in any way I could. I wanted to _help_ people, not hurt them. I looked back at yellow eyes, and silently begged him, though I knew that it would amount to nothing. _

_"Do it, Athena." He demanded harshly. I silently shook my head. I couldn't hurt this woman again. "Do it!" He screamed. Suddenly my head was filled with a thousand and one ways my brothers could be killed. My knees hit the floor, and I grabbed my head. The last and final death for both of them was at the hand of me. "Stop," I sobbed. I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop!" I screamed._

I threw my hands out, to throw yellow eyes into the wall. But when I looked up, Sam and Dean were both staring at me. "Bad dreams?" He asked, concerned. "No, I dreamed about unicorn's and lollipops." I snapped. I looked into his eyes to see him faintly hurt. "I'm sorry, it was a nightmare. One that keeps coming to me and won't go away. What'd you hear?" I asked, swinging my legs off of the seat, and sitting up. "All we heard was a moaned 'stop', then you screamed it, flung your arms out, then woke up." Sam said, giving me a smile that told me I was forgiven. "What was it about, anyways?" Dean asked. I shrugged. "Nothing, really. Where are we?" I asked, looking at the deserted highway we were parked on.

"We're a few miles out side of Lawrence. Figured we would wake you up before we got there, but you woke yourself up." Dean said, turning the impala back on and got back on the two lane black top. I rubbed at my eyes, and yawned. A few moments later, I saw the sign; _"Welcome To Lawrence Kansas." _ It brought memories back. We drove through town, and memories flashed across my mind. Eating at the diner on the corner with mom and dean, me sitting beside mom and Dean beside dad.

The auto shop where dad worked, where he brought me to work with him several times, me sitting on the roof of a car, while he worked under the hood. I jerked my line of vision from the shop, tears welling up in my eyes. That's when we pulled up in front of the house, and I was sucked into the past. _"Hut!" Dad yelled, passing Dean the football. Running a few feet, he then passed the ball to me. "Athena, go for a touchdown!" Dean yelled. The touchdown area was the fence a half a yard from me. I looked back to see Dean trying to stop Dad from getting the ball._

_It was Dean and me against dad. Dad broke hold of Dean's hold, and I ran for my life. But, he caught up to me, and yanked me into his arms. "Lunch!" Mom called out the back-door, Sammy in her arms. "Lets call it a tie, huh?" Dad asked as he swung Dean up into his other arm. "Okay, Daddy." I said with a giggle. "I love you, Daddy." I said, looking up into his eyes. "I love you too, Ant." "Don't call me ant!" I yelled._

"Athena!" Sam yelled, and I jumped. "Yeah?" I asked as I stepped out of the car to stand by them. "We've been standing here for five minutes waiting for you to get out of the car." Dean said, his eyes scanning the area warily. "Well, let's get this over with," I muttered, walking up to the front door. I knocked three times, and woman opened the door. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a baby on her hip. I looked back at Sam, and he nodded. "Yes, my name is Athena, and these are my brothers Sam and Dean." I said pointing to each one in turn. She smiled. "We used to live here, and was wondering if we could see the place one last time." I gave a genuine smile, as she stepped back and let us into the house.

I looked into each room, and each brought back memories. The kitchen where I ate dinner every night, the living room where Dean and I would watch cartoons in the mornings. The stairs I fell down and broke my arm on. She led us upstairs, and we stopped at a girls room. The walls were a light purple, and there was no burn marks on the ceiling. This was Sam's _nursery_. This is where it all ended, where it all began. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Dean began his routine questioning. "Any cold spots? Smell of something weird, like sulfur?" He asked, and received a very odd look from the woman who I now knew was named Jennifer.

"No, nothing like that," She murmured. "Scratching?" He asked, and she nodded. "Just rats," She said, placing the child on her hip in a porta-crib in the kitchen. "Mommy, tell them about the thing that lives in my closet." The little girl at the table had fear in her eyes. "There's nothing in your closet honey, remember? It was just a dream." Her mother reassured her. "We'll leave now," I said, giving Jennifer a smile and patted the little girl on the head. "Bad dreams can't hurt you honey." I murmured, and tried to give a reassuring smile. The only thing that can hurt you is the things that go bump in the night.

We left there shortly after that, and pulled into at rest stop. "If this was a regular job, what would we do?" Sam asked, leaning against the car. I sat in the drivers seat, the door open, my legs hanging out, elbow on my legs, head in hands. "We would dig into the past," Dean replied from his post leaning his arms on the roof of the car. "Except we already know the past, we already know what happened. Maybe to find out what's happening now, we have to find out what happened then." I said lifting my head. "Well that one guy in auto shop said after mom died, dad went to a psychic. Maybe, if we find out which one, we can go talk to them." Dean said. We'd went to ask around after leaving the house, a routine deal.

"Lets see," Sam said going over to a pay phone and flipping thorough the phone book. "Missouri Mosley," He said, looking up. "Where have I heard that name before?" Dean asked, reaching in for dad's journal. He flipped a few pages in a read, "'Went to Missouri today, and I found out the truth.'" He said looking up at Sam. "I always thought he meant the state," Sam nodded, then ripped the page out of the phone book. "While you call her, I got to take a leak." He said, turning away from the car and walking towards the bathrooms that was lined outside the gas station.

"I've got to go too," I said, standing up and following him. My boots were silent on the pavement, and I stopped at the corner of the building to hear, "Dad, we're in Lawrence. There's something in our old house. I really need your help on this one," I could hear the tears in his voice. When he hung up the phone, he turned and ran into to me. "Athena," He said gruffly. "Oh, Dean." I said, wrapping my arms around his torso. It took him a minute, but he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "It's going to be okay," I murmured, the sound of my voice muffled by his t-shirt. "I hope so," Dean replied.

We showed up to Missouri's an hour later. She invited us in, and we stood in her living room in front of her. She pulled me into her arms. "Oh! Athena, I'm so sorry," She murmured hugging me closer. She finally let go and grabbed Sam's hand. "Oh, and your Jessica." She said, tears in her eyes. I didn't even want to know how she did that. We sat down on the couch. "Don't put your feet on my coffee table! I'll whack you with a spoon!" She yelled at Dean. He gave a surprised look, then opened his mouth to protest. "You were thinking about it, and don't you curse at me!" She yelled again, and Dean decided to keep to himself.

"So you think there's something back in your old house?" She asked. I nodded. '"Yeah, scratching. Like a ghost." I said.

It was few hours later after Missouri had toured the house, and confirmed there was a nasty poltergeist in the house we were making something in the walls to protect the house. "So we're going to bust her walls and put these in there?" Dean asked held one up. Missouri nodded. "She'll just love holes in her walls." Sam muttered. "She'll be safe," was all Missouri said.

Once we got to the house, we each took a floor. I stood next to Sam in Jennifer's room, a shot-gun full of rock salt in my hands. Sam stood at the wall, tapping it, trying to find a place between the boards. "Hurry up, Sammy." I said uneasily, looking around the room. "Okay, okay," He said, and as he raised the axe, a cord wound its way around my throat. "Sammy!" I gasped, as the shotgun hit the floor, then I hit my knees. He turned around, and dropped the axe and bag full of the remedy to the floor, forgotten. "Ant!" He yelled, pulling at the wire, but it was no use. "DEAN!" He screamed, yanking at the wire like a mad man.

Little black dots started to cloud my vision, and I knew then that I was dying. "Sammy," I mouthed, and collapsed into his arms. My fingers were going numb, and I finally let go of the wire, excepting that I was going to die. "DEAN!" He screamed one last time, his fingers captured between the wire and my neck. "Sammy?" Dean yelled as he took in the scene before him. "ANT!" Dean screamed, running and kicking a hole in the wall and shoving the bag in. I gasped for breath. Sam unwound what I saw was the lamp cord from around my neck. I coughed, and rubbed my neck. Sam clutched me to his chest.

We stood in the kitchen, all of us rubbing our cuts and bruises. "It's done," Missouri murmured looking around the messed up kitchen as Jennifer came in with the kids, taking in the kitchen. "Dean was just getting ready to clean this up," Missouri said with a smile. Dean threw her a sharp look. "What are you waiting for? Get the broom!" She ordered.

We all sat out in the impala outside Jennifer's house. Sam still had a gut feeling it wasn't done, so here we waited. "The only problem I have with this, is that I could be sleeping in a more comfortable place right now," Dean said, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the seat. "It's happening. Dean, it's happening!" Sam yelled as he jumped from the car, and making a mad dash from the car. I also saw it. Jennifer banging on the window in her room, screaming for help.


	5. Chapter Three (Part two)

**The usual, I don't SPN, but I do own Athena and the Idea, blah blah blah. But here's the ending for chapter three. Reviews are wanted, and appreciated! What do you think about the ending? What do you think about Athena's nickname? **

* * *

Chapter Three the last part:

We ran towards the house, and I made it to the door first. I couldn't kick it in, I wasn't strong enough for that, so I did the next best thing, I rammed my shoulder into it. "Move," Dean commanded, and I quickly stepped out of his way, as he kicked in the door, and we moved in. "Sam and I will get the kids, Dean, you get Jennifer!" I barked as we took the stairs two at a time. I ran into Sam's old nursery, to see the girl sitting on the bed, a expression of fear on her face. That's when I saw _it._ It was a fiery glob in the shape of a person.

"Don't look at it," I soothed as I coasted the wall to keep away from it, "Look at me." I murmured and smiled when her blue eyes found mine. "That's it," I looked at the fire one last time before I ran to the bed and picked her up. I ran out of the room, to find that Dean had kicked Jennifer's door down, and Sam was on the stairs with the little boy. "Move faster, Sammy." I yelled as I jogged down the stairs, a step behind him.

That's when I felt something behind me, and not the fire. I knew I had to get Sammy and the kids out of there. Once we got closer to the front door, I knew it was going to claim us all if we didn't hurry. "Sam, take her." I said with an urgency. He looked over his shoulder at me confused. "Just do it," I snapped, and shoved the little girl into his free arm. "Go!" I yelled as he went out the door, and it slammed right after him.

"Come on ya damn thing, let's go a few rounds!" I yelled out in the house, right before it grabbed me around the ankles and dragged me across the floor to the kitchen. Before I could stand up, it threw me up against the kitchen cabinet, pinning me there. "I've dealt with worse!" I yelled out, and tried to lift my hand, though I knew it was useless.

Yellow eyes had put me in these kind of situations before, and wouldn't let me out until I could get out of it, or kill it. It wasn't my best subject with him, he always had to let me out after twenty-four hours. That's when the fire blob decided to make an appearance. "Just what I need," I muttered. "Ant!" Dean yelled, his voice echoing throughout the house, and I knew that he and Sam had finally gotten in. "Dean, in the kitchen!" I called out as I stared at the fire. A shape was forming in the fire, and I could see who it was. As Dean ran in, he raised the shot-gun full of the salt-rounds. "No, Dean! No!" I yelled and he and Sam gave me looks.

"I can see who it is," I said, right as both boys were thrown and pinned against the cabinet with me. "Who?" Sam asked. "Mom," I whispered in a watery voice. The fire left her, and there she stood, in a white nightgown, looking every bit of beautiful as I remembered her. "Don't struggle," I whispered to Dean, when I saw him trying to lift his arms. "It only makes it worse, and it drains your strength." I cautioned in a motherly tone. My attention was torn from Dean as mom walked up to me.

"Athena," She murmured, touching my cheek. Tears freely rolled down my cheeks, and I sighed. "Thank you, for being a mother when I wasn't." She murmured, and the tears came faster. She moved onto Dean. "Dean," She smiled, and moved to Sam. "Sam," Her smile turned sad. "Mom?" Sam asked in awe. "I'm sorry, Sammy." She said, then turned. "Let go of my children," She smiled one last time back at us, then disappeared in a cloud of fire and something else against the ceiling.

We hit the floor, and I stood up and wiped my cheeks. "She's gone." I murmured.

**~Carry On My Wayward Children~**

"Yep, she's gone, alright." Missouri said as she walked out of the house, and sat down on the steps beside us. I was in between Sam and Dean, my right arm around Dean, and my left around Sam. "But, how?" Sam asked, a confused expression on his face. "Her spirit canceled out the poltergeist. She did it save her children." My mind kept playing on loop what she said to me. She was proud of all of us.

**~Carry On My Wayward Children~**

"Those two kids are psychic, and they couldn't even sense that their father is in town?" Missouri asked when she got into her house. She set her purse down on the table. "John Winchester," She said with a smile as she turned into the living room to find the man sitting on the couch. "Missouri, is she gone?" He asked with tears in his eyes. "Yes, she is. And you need to call your kids." She said with a firm voice as she sat down in the chair across from the couch. "I just can't do that now. And what do you mean that 'two kids are psychic' it's only Sam." He said with a confused expression. She shook her head. "No, it's also Athena."


	6. Chapter Four Part one:

**I do not own SPN, or any of its stars. I do own Athena and the Idea though. Tell me what you think about Athena's nickname? This is just the first part of Chapter Four. I'm not done yet. Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter Four:

I woke up in the middle of the night to yelling. I looked up through the net of black hair across my face, and looked over to the two beds that were occupied by my brothers. I'd lost to rock paper scissors to Sam by rock. He'd gotten paper, therefore had gotten the bed while I had to take the uncomfortable couch that smelled faintly like taco meat. You never knew what you were going to get in the cheap hotels.

I located the mumbled shouts coming from Sam's bed. "Jessica," He mumbled in a yell. He was having a nightmare, he had one at least every night. Dean never woke up, he was a very heavy sleeper. Swinging my legs off the couch, I touched my toes to the worn out carpet that had weird stains and smells on it. Standing up and brushing the crazy hair off of my face, I walked up to the queen sized bed and climbed in. He fought the blankets, a thin sheet of sweat plastering his hair to his forehead, and kept mumbling, "Jessica."

"Sammy, Sammy. C'mon wake up. It's just a bad dream." I said slightly shaking him. "Wake up, its okay." I shook him one last time when suddenly he gasped and his eyes popped open."Ant?" He asked, tears still streaming down his face. "Yeah, its okay, Sammy. It's just a dream," I said as I leaned my back against the wall, stretching my legs out in front of me. He rolled over, threw his arm over my legs, then layed his head in my lap.

I rubbed his back as he sobbed silently onto my pajama pants. "Do you want me to go back to the couch?" I asked after his cries had quieted down. He shook his head, and clutched me closer. I kept rubbing his back and started humming 'don't worry about a thing,' by Bob Marley.

Slowly his breathing went steady, and I knew he was asleep. I jerked my head over to the alarm clock on the beside table to see what time it was. The clock read Two thirty in the morning. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I tried to sleep.

**~Carry On My Wayward Children~**

That was how Dean found them six hours later. When he sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and rubbed his eyes, he looked over at Sam's bed. He saw that Sammy had a hold of Ant at the waist and, Ant's arms were around his shoulders. Both of their heads were touching, and they were sleeping peacefully. This was not the first time Dean had woken up to find this, in fact, it was almost every morning.

**~Carry On My Wayward Children~**

I woke up to the sound of the shower and the toilet flushing. Letting go of Sammy, I sat up and stretched, popping my back. Unraveling Sammy's arms, I slid out of the bed, and stood. I went and banged on the door. "Come on, Dean! Don't use all the hot water!" I yelled, and continued banging until he opened the door fully clothed. "There's still some," He said with that crooked grin. "There better be," I growled out and grabbed the duffel at the end of the couch, then closed the bathroom door behind me. "Gah!" I choked as I cracked the bathroom window open to let fresh air in.

"What crawled up into you and died?" I yelled through the bathroom door, and tried not to puke. Yeah, I was on the road with a bunch of guys, and yeah, I know they do things like this, but damn. Couldn't they let me go first or, at least be _human_ enough to at least spray?

"Last's night dinner!" He yelled back. Ignoring them, I put the shower on the hottest it would go, then quickly grabbed the shampoo and conditioner out of my duffel, and hopped into the shower. After I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair, I quickly shut off the hot water to conserve some of it for Sam. Fifteen minutes later, I came out fully dressed, and a half asleep Sam went in.

My usual dress was jeans, combat boots, and a tank-top. My hair was always pulled back, and I always had a silver dagger shoved into my boot. "Check this out, I think found us a job." Dean said from the table, holding up the newspaper. "Where?" I asked, opening the fridge and getting a bottle of water. "Rockford Illinois. Maybe a hundred hours away from here." Dean said. I nodded. "Okay. Lets go."


	7. Chapter Four part two:

**The usual. I don't SPN or any of it's stars. I do own Athena and the idea though. What do you think about this chapter? I might skip a few episodes, to where they find their dad. I don't know though. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. **

* * *

Chapter Four (Part Two):

I leaned against the driver's side of the impala, staring at the asylum. Dean and Sam were standing in front of the open trunk, loading shot guns with salt-rounds. This was the second walk through, the first we figured out who the ghost was. Dr. Ellicott. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean throw me a shot-gun, and without thinking, my mind caught it mid-air, inches from my face. I snatched it out of thin air, and cocked it. I hoped they hadn't noticed it, but when I looked back at their faces, I could tell they noticed. One thing about Sam and Dean, yeah, they might be hunters, yeah they might be guys guys, but they were smarter than they put on, and noticed everything.

I knew then that I was going to have to start answering some questions I didn't want to answer. "Lets go," I said, grabbing some more salt rounds out of the trunk and stuffing them in my coat pocket. I looked at the asylum, and wanted to shudder. I'd been in some creepy places, but this one topped the cake. I looked at the ten foot gate in front of me, and then looked back at Sam and Dean. "Climb or cut?" I asked. "No wire cutters," Dean said. I sighed. I tossed my shot-gun to Sam, took a few paces back, then took a running jump at the fence.

I quickly scaled the fence, and once I got to the top, I balanced on my hands, my legs straight in the air. Letting myself fall backwards, I landed in a crouch. They both stared, and I gave a dazzling smile. "Here," Sam huffed, throwing over my shot-gun, then his. Catching both of the guns, I stepped back and watched him fall over the side of the fence, landing on his back. I tried not to laugh as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Here," I said trying not to laugh. "Are you okay, Sammy?" I asked, again trying not to smile as I handed him the gun. "Fine," He snapped. I caught Dean's gun as he threw it over, and when he came over, he landed on both feet. "Ha!" He said triumphantly, walking over and snatching the gun out of my hands.

We made our way into the asylum, with Dean leading the way, Me, then Sam. Once we got into the building, we went into the hallway that was for the real crazies. "Lets find Dr. Ellicott and get out of here," Dean muttered, stopping in the middle of the hallway, and looked around at the vandalized rooms. Suddenly, I felt someone grip my wrist hard, hard enough to leave bruises. "Ouch," I said, looking back at Sam, to see that Sam had both hands on the shot-gun. "Sam, Dean." I murmured right before I was jerked into a room, and the metal door slamming closed.

"Ant, Ant!" The boys were screaming my name, banging on the door. I opened my mind to their's, and read them. _Ant! No!_ That was Sam. _God, no. Don't let anything happen to her,_ That was Dean. "I won't hurt you," A deep voice said in my ear, and I turned and saw a huge shadow against the wall. "We need your help. Room 137." He murmured, then the door swung open, to reveal only Dean standing there. "Where's Sammy?" I asked as I rubbed at the bruises on my arm. Dean pointed down the hallway. "He ran that way to see if he could find something to open the door." I nodded, and stepped out the room, picking up the shot-gun I'd dropped while I was dragged back into the room.

"We need to find room 137." I said, walking down the hallway, and checking the room numbers. "Why?" Dean asked, keeping a close eye on everything in the hospital. "Because that's what the ghost said. He said to find room 137." I said, and once I found the room, I went in there to find nothing but a boiler room. "What the hell?" I demanded, walking around the room. "Maybe, there's a hidden room in here," Dean said, looking at the walls closely, and straining his ears. That's when Sammy came in. "Find anything?" He asked, his shot-gun pointed towards to the ground.

"No, though we are looking for a hidden room." Dean said, and kept feeling along the walls. I tuned them and concentrated on listening. There. The sound of wind being blown in. I could even see the where a part of the wall didn't full touch the ground. "There, Dean." I said, pointing at the section of the wall. Before Dean could move, Sam spoke. "Dean." He said simply, and I turned to see the barrel of the shot-gun pointed at Dean. "Put it down, Sam." Dean said simply, keeping the shot-gun lowered. "Is that an order?" He snapped. I stepped in front of Dean. "You bet your ass that's an order," I said in a commanding voice. He looked at me, and I could tell this was not Sammy.

"I don't want to hurt you, Athena. But I will if you don't move." He said, cocking the gun. "That's rock salt, Sam. That isn't going to kill me." I said, cocking my gun. "No, but it will hurt like hell." He said as he pulled the trigger. "No!" Dean yelled as the rock salt exploded against my chest, throwing me back into Dean, who went through the wall. I landed on top of Dean, clutching my chest. It felt like sternum was broken, I touched it just to make sure, and was rewarded with relief and pain when I found out it was only going to be a bruise. "Ant? Ant? Are you okay?" He asked as he pushed me off of him and sat up on his hunches.

I nodded. "Yeah, just go find that body and burn it. Now!" I yelled once I saw that Sam was walking toward us. I needed to turn his wrath in my direction to give Dean enough time burn that body. "Sam." I said simply, stepping into his path. He stared down at me, and I could see the evil in his eye. But that wasn't the Sammy I knew. The Sammy I knew, he wasn't evil. He wasn't _this._ "Move, Athena." He growled. "No," I said defiantly. "Why would you care what I did to Dean? After all, you weren't there for ten years. Ten years when we needed you. When _I _needed you." He spat. That _hurt._ I stood my ground, though I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Because. If it were Dean in your place, I would have done the same thing. You want to know why? Because I love you, you two are my boys." I said, trying to keep the tears in.

Sam stood there motion-less, when suddenly I heard Dean grunt. I looked back at him to see him fighting with Ellicott, and Ellicott's hand inches from Dean's face, blue radiating through it. "I'm going to make you better," He murmured. I pulled out the lighter I had in my back pocket, and saw that Dean had already salted and poured gasoline on the body, just hadn't got time to light it. I lit the lighter. "Dude, two things. One, no one wants your friggin' treatment. And two, you don't mess with a Winchester." I said as I threw the lighter down onto his body.

The ghost went up in flames, and Sam fell to his knees. "Sammy?" I asked as I ran over to him. I lifted his head. "Ant? I'm so sorry," He murmured, pulling me into his embrace. "It's okay," I murmured as I rubbed circles on his back.


	8. Chapter Five part one:

**The usual, I do not own SPN, or any of its stars. Blah, blah, blah. Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing! You guys are great! What did you think about this chapter? I know, its only part one, but part two should be up soon! Reviews are welcome and appreciated. :)**

* * *

Chapter Five(Part one):

I was stretched across the backseat of the imapla, ear buds plugged into my ear, classic country blaring. Though, Dean liked mullet rock, I liked the classic country. Conway played, and I sung quietly along with 'I'd just love to lay you down.' We were on our way to Richardson Texas. A group of kids claimed they'd saw a dead body swinging from the rafters of a abandoned cabin.

I looked up and saw Sam's head laying on his shoulder, snoring slightly. Dean sat beside him, trying to work a plastic spoon into Sam's mouth. I sat up and yanked the ear buds out of my ears. "What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper. "Not a lot of scenery out here, so I gotta make some of my own." he replied with a smile once he got the spoon between Sam's teeth, then quickly snapped a picture with his phone. I stared in disbelief at his childish antics, but I guess I should expect something like this.

After all, who knew the Winchester boys better than their older sister? Dean turned up the radio, blasting some of his mullet rock. He sang along and smiled when Sam jerked awake, and quickly spat out the spoon. "What the hell, Dean?" Sam demanded. Dean in turn shrugged. "I got bored," He replied, trying not to laugh. Sam quickly shook his head. "No, we are not starting that up again." He said in a final tone. Dean looked confused. "The pranks," Sam clarified. I snorted. "Yeah, don't start that up again, because as soon as I get one played on me, I will shave the prankers hair _and_ eyebrows off in his sleep." I said. Sam turned to stare at me.

"That was one time, Ant." He said with a faint smile. I glared back at him. "I had _laxatives_ crushed up in my lemonade. I couldn't leave the bathroom for almost five hours!" I growled. Yeah, you could say they got one over on the big sis, but I got them back. A bit of nair in both of their shampoo bottles, and lets just say, my boys need to wear hats in the winter to keep their bald heads warm.

I don't think Dean ever forgave me for that, taking away the ladies until his lush blonde hair grew back on top of his head. Lets just say, they didn't try to pull one over on big sis again after that. I smiled at the thought, replaced the ear buds, only to pull them out again. "How much more longer?" I asked. I usually didn't care about the car ride, though this one seemed to take longer than the others. Dean turned down the music and looked in the review at me."About another hour, tops." He replied, and turned the radio back up. I nodded, then layed back down in the seat again.

**~Carry On My Wayward Children~**

We got to Richardson around five that night, and pulled into a local dive that every teenager seemed to be at. We quickly got out of the car, in our FBI usual. Sam and Dean in the suits, me in a nice blouse and slacks. I tried not trip on the gravel in the three-inch heels I was wearing. I may be a hunter, but who could walk over gravel easily in heels? "Ah!" I said as I tripped in a hole, and grabbed onto Dean's shoulder to keep from falling. Dean gave a loud laugh, making Sam look back, who then started laughing, taking in me hanging onto Dean's shoulder.

I quickly decided not to say anything, straightened, and quickly picked my way across the gravel parking lot. We then interviewed at least ten teens who'd claimed they'd saw the girl, with yet different looks. But they all told us to go to the same person; Craig Thursten. "Thank you for your time." I gave a smile to the last teenager we were interviewing, and got up, Sam and Dean following me out the door. "What do you think?" Sam asked as we got into the impala. Once on in the back of the car, I quickly shed the heels and rubbed at my sore toes. "God forsaken pieces of crap!" I hissed at the black pumps as I threw them to the floor.

"I think that the kids surely saw something." I said as I brought my bare feet up onto the back seat of the impala, blood-red nail polish glinting from the light pole on the corner shinning through the window. "Do you want to go interview Craig Thursten?" Dean asked as he turned out of the dive's parking lot and drove down the main street in town. "No, lets wait until tomorrow. I'm tired, and I'm hungry." I yawned out. "Okay, let's get a room, and order in some pizza." Dean replied as he pulled into the hotel that was a few blocks from the dive.

Once he was parked, he ran inside, getting us a room. Once he came back out, holding the gold key, I jumped from the backseat and quickly picked my way across the parking lot, bare feet quiet on the still hot pavement. Once in the door way, I took in the room. One couch, and two full-sized beds. "It's okay, Ant. I'll take the couch." Sam said as he dropped our duffel bags on the floor. "Aww, that's sweet Sammy, but you wouldn't be able to fit on that little couch. Neither would Dean." I threw a smile back at Sam as I made my way over to the couch, and threw myself onto it. "Ahh, motel sweet motel." I yawned again, kicked my feet up on the arm of the couch, and quickly passed out.

**~Carry On My Wayward Children~**

Dean and Sam ordered in the pizza, and sat at the table munching on it. Ant hadn't gotten up, she hadn't' gotten a lot of sleep lately, and she need some hours of sleep without interruption. Dean looked at their older sister, and recalled the memories he had of her. His mind then was sucked into the past.

_"Ant?" Dean asked as tears ran down his face. He shook her shoulder, and her eyes popped open, red hair a mess over her face. She sat up and pushed the blanket off of her. "Yeah, Dean? What's the matter?" She asked in a soothing voice as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, opening her arms for him. He quickly ran into them, and cried into her shoulder. Though Ant was only twelve, she acted more mature than some adults. _

_"Another nightmare?" She asked as she sat back on the hotel bed, her back against the wall, legs stretched out in front of her. Dean quickly scrambled up in the bed and curled up on her lap, head laying against her shoulder. "It's okay, Dean. Time heals everything." She murmured as she rubbed his back, as he clutched onto her for dear life. "It will all be okay." _

Dean jerked himself from his thoughts, only to realize that Sam had said something. "Huh?" He asked his little brother, taking a big bite of the meat lovers pizza. "I said, 'She's hiding something.'' He patiently repeated. Dean nodded. He'd known Ant was hiding something the day she caught the gun before it hit her face. But not with her hands. It had just stopped before her face. "I know, but, look at the things she'd done for us in the past. That woman right there is basically our mother. She deserves her privacy, no matter how big the secrets." Dean said, jabbing a finger in the direction of the woman he'd give his life willingly up for.


	9. Chapter Five part two:

**Well, the usual. I don't SPN or any of its stars. I do own Athena and the idea. Here is the end of the hell house episode. What do you think? I'm probably going to write for Salvation next. Thanks to my reviewers! Your awesome! Reviews are welcome and appreciated! **

* * *

Chapter Five(Part two):

That morning we walked into the into the music shop in our FBI usual. As the boys questioned the Craig kid and got his story on Mordechai Murdoch, I leaned against the counter and read his mind. _"What are they doing here? It was just a joke,its meaningless."_ I cocked my head to the side. So. He was hiding something. I looked at the boys, who thanked Craig for his time, then we walked out of the door. "I think he's hiding something." I said as I stepped off of the curb and contemplated what he'd thought. It was just a joke? Meaningless? What was just a joke? "Why do you think he's hiding something?" Dean asked as we got into the Impala and he drove out onto the street.

I shrugged. "Just something with the way he was acting," I said, the lie rolling easily off of my tounge. "Okay, so if he's hiding something, what?" Dean asked, and drove back to the hotel. "Lets get changed and go out and investigate this cabin." He said as he drove back into the hotel parking lot.

**~Carry On My Wayward Children~**

Twenty minutes later we stood outside of the cabin with mud caking our boots. Dean pulled out his EMF reader, and the signal varied. I looked up and caught sight of the light pole. "I bet that thing still has a little juice in it." I said, and lifted my feet out of the mud that seemed to keep sucking my feet in. "Lets go investigate the house." I said and made my way to the wooden front door. I flung the door open, and saw out of the corner of my eye that both boys had their guns drawn over my shoulders. I took a step inside the ramshackle cabin and took in the signs painted on the walls.

Dean put his gun away and looked at the signs painted on the walls. "Looks like Old Man Murdoch was a bit of a tagger during his time." He laughed and was taking a closer look at some of the signs on the walls. I stood in the middle of the room, studying the cabin. "And after his time, too. The reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Fransisco until the sixties." Sam replied, looking at one sigil in particular.

"Exactly why you never get laid." Dean replied, pointing his finger towards Sam, then turning back to a sigil he was studying. "Where have I seen this before?" He asked himself as I came up next to him. I shrugged. "Never seen it before." I said, and quickly turned on my heel when I heard a noise come from the door down the hall. Sam and Dean quickly pulled out their guns, while I pulled out the dagger I kept in my boot. I didn't use guns often, it was usually only the shot guns that held the rock salt that I used.

I stayed behind Sam and kept my dagger in a poised position to cut somebody with it. Dean threw open the door to reveal the kitchen, and two nerdy looking guys with video camera's. Sam and Dean quickly put their guns away, and I shoved the dagger into my boot. "Who are you?" Dean demanded as he stepped farther into the kitchen. "Ed Zeddmore, and Harry Spangler." The one with the glasses lowered his camera. "Wait, the creators of ? " Sam asked. Dean walked over to the counter and leaned against it, while Sam leaned against the door jamb. I stood in the door way, arms crossed over my chest.

"So, you guys are ghost hunters?" I asked, giving a smile. Ed nodded. "Yeah, you know what this is?" He asked, and held up the EMF meter. "No," Dean said with a stupid expression on his face. "It's an EMF meter. It reads Electromagnetic Fields." Ed said, and Dean threw a Wow! look to Sam. "Yeah, and this one time we saw a ghost." Harry said excitedly. "Really?" Sam asked, trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Yeah, I mean, we really didn't see it. It knocked over a vase. Well, we _heard _it." Ed said. "Well, that's awesome. Sam? Ant? I think we should go, leave the professionals to it. " Dean said with a smile as he exited the kitchen and we followed suit. Once outside, I let out a laugh. "Oh, wow! Those guys!" I said as we got into the impala and left. We split up at the library where Sam went to do research, and I went with Dean to the police station, where we found nothing.

An hour later, we met up outside the library, and we found out we had the same findings. Nothing. "Well, there was a Martin Murdoch that lived there in the thirties, but he never killed anybody. And he had two kids. Both boys." Sam recited off of his notepad as we made our way to the car. When Dean got to his side, he stopped. "You know, maybe this isn't our thing." He said in a doubtful voice, tapping his key on the hood of the car. "Lets go back to the cabin to investigate tonight. Maybe your right," I said and went to open the back door when Dean got in, but Sam stopped me.

"Wait," He murmured as Dean turned on the car, and music started blaring, windshield wipers on, swiping the window back and forth, and the lights blinking. "What the hell?" Dean demanded in a yell as Sam and I got into the car, Sam laughing. "This was you?" Dean demanded as he looked at Sam as he licked the tip of his finger and marked the air. "One, you. One, me." He mouthed. I couldn't help it, I laughed, and received a glare from Dean. "You know about this?" He demanded, and I shook my head, laughing.

"That all you got," He asked Sam as he started up the car. "That's weak, man. Weak." Dean said with a shake of his head.

**~Carry On My Wayward Children~**

We stood in the cabin later that night, after figuring out Mordechai was just a Tupla, a thought form. We had fed the guys the of B.S. story of how to kill Mordechai, to post on their website. As Dean went in, I followed him, our backs to back. "Dude, I hardly have any skin left on my palm." Dean complained as he made his way into the kitchen. "Not touching that comment with a ten foot pole," I said as I swung my gun around, checking for Mordechai. What Dean was referring to was when Sam decided to get him back for putting itching powder in his underwear. Sam had super-glued his hand to his beer bottle.

"You think old Murdoch is home?" I asked right as I had an axe swung at my face. "Gah!" I yelled out as I shot through Mordecahi. I fell to the dusty wood floor and stared as Mordecahi defiantly did _not_ die. "I thought the iron rounds were supposed to kill him!" I yelled as Dean put his arms under my armpits and pulled me up. "I thought those Hellhound douches posted that story!" Dean said as he went into the kitchen to see the Hellhound douches standing there in front of the basement door, camera's out.

"What are you doing here?" Dean roared at Ed and Harry. They stood shocked, and that's when we noticed the shaking basement door. "Get out of here. GO!" I yelled at Ed and Harry, and watched them scurry away. I heard them screaming, and the footsteps running in the other direction of the door. I ran out of the door, and found Mordechai cornering the two nerds.

"Hey ugly!" I yelled at Mordechai and dodged the first swing of his axe. I took ahold of his axe and was shoved back against the wall, axe at my throat. "Get out of here!" I choked out and watched the nerds scurry out. "Dean! Sammy!" I choked. Dean was suddenly there, holding a lighter in front of a spray paint can. Fire engulfed Mordechai as Dean told me to run. I grabbed the collar of his coat, and pulled him behind me, out of the house as Sam lit it on fire.

We all stood in the bushes watching the house burn. "What was that?" I asked as I turned to look at Dean. "Well, we had to kill him somehow. Yeah, the fire was quick and dirty, but it worked." Dean replied. "What about if the legend changes, and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?" Sam asked. "I guess we come back," I murmured, staring into the flames.


	10. Chapter Six part one:

**I know this one is short, but I promise the next one will be longer. The usual. I don't own SPN or any of its stars. Though, I do own Athena and the idea. Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Thanks to my reviewers for being so nice. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Six:

I stood in the middle of the room, staring at the pictures, and pages ripped out of books tapped sloppily on the wall. "Well, this is it. This is all the information I have on yellow eyes." Dad said as he gestured around the room from behind his desk. "I've learned a way to track yellow eyes. There's telltale signs. temperature fluctuations. Electricity problems." He picked up a manilla folder off the corner of his desk and flipped it open. "These are the signs he's in town, right?" I asked in a small voice. Dad looked up at me with tired eyes.

I hadn't seen him in ten years, and I could tell those ten years had been hard on him. His dark hair had patches of gray, and the lines around his eyes were deeper. This what a hunter looked like when being in the job too long. Though we had been together for the past week, he'd hardly said ten words to me. He felt the same way the boys felt, abandoned. By his only daughter. He nodded. "Yeah, a week before your mom. And I went back and looked at Jessica's. He was _there_ Sam. A week." Dad turned his attention from me to Dean.

"And, its starting up again. Salvation Iowa." Dad said as he handed Sam the folder he had in his hands. "He comes for the baby when their exactly six months old." Dad said, tapping his fingers on the desk. Sam gave a harsh laugh. "So, that's why mom's dead. Because of me. And Jessica." He ground out and threw the folder back on dad's desk.

I shook my head and walked up behind the chair he was sitting in and squeezed his shoulders. "No, Sammy. It's not your fault. You were just a baby." I whispered and felt his hand clutch my mine on his shoulder. I looked up to see dad to looking at us, with a faraway look in his eyes. I could already see what he was seeing; mom comforting her son.

"Then, we need to go to Salvation. Find this baby, protect it, and kill yellow eyes." I said, and squeezed his shoulder one last time before I let go. "But that could be a hundred babies. Who knows where he'll hit next." Dean said. "So, we split up. Do our research, then compare notes." Dad said as he stood up and walked out the door, us following in a line after him. I hoped to God that I saw yellow eyes again, because when I did, I was going to kill him myself.

**~Carry On My Wayward Children~**

Sam and I sat at a table in the hospital, writing down the names of the babies that would be six months old in a week. After we finally finished, I followed Sam out the door, and came to a stop when Sam did. "Ah!" Sam said as he grabbed the bridge of his nose and squeezed. "Sammy?" I came up beside him and grabbed his upper arm. "I'm alright, Ant. Just a headache." He gave me a reassuring smile, then shook his head.

I knew then what was coming next. He was going to have a vision. I tried to look for a place where he wouldn't be so visible, and spotted one by the right side of the hospital. "Follow me, Sammy. Over here," I murmured, dragging him over. I barely got him to the side when he fell to his knees. "Gah!" He said, clutching his head, his back-pack falling to the ground, forgotten. Suddenly, his eyes popped open, and had a faraway look. I opened my mind to his, and analyzed what he was seeing.

A window. A baby in the crib, a shadow. A sound of a train. That was it, and I pulled out. He looked at me, and said, "I had another vision. I know where he's going to hit next."


	11. Chapter Six part two:

**Well here's part two. What do you think? Was it to early revealing her secret? Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are awesome! (I don't own SPN or any of its stars. though I do own Athena and the idea!)**

* * *

Chapter Six (part 2):

I helped Sam up off of the ground, and quickly threw his arm over my shoulders. He grunted, then grabbed his backpack off the ground. "Which way?" I asked, and he pointed straight in front of him. "I heard the train, and-" He pulled away from me to pull out the map he had in his backpack. "Train tracks..." He kept muttering until he found the tracks. "That's a housing development, right?" I asked as I pointed to the houses running along the tracks. He nodded, and started off in that direction. I followed behind him, until we finally got to the housing development.

That's when I saw the woman from Sam's mind, and the baby she was pushing in the stroller. "That's her," Sam muttered to me, then ran over to her, helping her with the umbrella she was struggling to close. I threw on a smile, then ran over behind Sam. "Here, let me help you with that." Sam said with a smile. I smiled at the woman when her curious eyes ran over us. "My, she's gorgeous!" I said when I took a look inside the stroller.

The baby in the stroller was looking around at her surroundings, her blue eyes bright. She was gorgeous. I looked back up at the woman, and saw her smile. "Oh! My name's Athena, and this is my little brother, Sam. We just moved in down the street." I said, holding my hand out to her. She shook it, then shook Sam's hand in turn. "Well, I'm Monica, and this is Rosie. She is exactly six months old today." She smiled as she gazed down at the baby.

"Well, its good to meet you Athena and Sam." Monica smiled one last time at us before she directed the stroller in the direction of the van that had just pulled into her driveway. Suddenly, I felt a vibrating in my pocket, and pulled out the cheap burner phone. I saw it was dad, and flipped it open. "Hello?" I asked and quickly walked away from Monica and her family. "Athena? Pastor Jim just died." I pulled the phone away from my ear and ended the call.

Sam stood beside me, his eyes curious. "Sammy, Pastor Jim just died."

**~Carry On My Wayward Children~**

I sat on the middle of one of the beds, my legs crossed in front of me, indian style. Dean paced the kitchen, Sam sat in a kitchen chair, and dad sat on the end of the other bed. "So, you got the call when we were all split up?" I asked, and watched as dad nodded, his head hung. Dad stood up. "This ends, tonight. _We_ end this tonight. I want the people that we love and care about to stop dying. We finish this." He said in a determined voice.

"I know where yellow eyes is going to hit next." Sam murmured as he played with a fork that was on the table. Dad whipped his head around to stare at Sam. "How?" He demanded. "I had a vision. The baby is exactly six months old today. I saw in the vision, that the mother is going to die if we don't save her." Sam said in a small voice. Dad turned his piercing stare on Dean. "When something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and call me. " He said in an angry voice.

Dean turned and gave a harsh laugh. "Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad, I called you from Lawrence. Sam called you when I was _dying._ I mean, getting you on the phone - I've got a better chance of winning the lottery." I took in the fight between Dean and dad, and smiled. Dean was finally standing up to Dad.

That's when Sam's phone started ringing. He pulled it out, and gave us a I-don't-know- look. He answered it carefully."Hello? Meg?" He asked, and I stiffened. We had some bad blood between us. Not just because she put those shadow dogs on us that night and about had us killed, no. When I was with yellow eyes, she was one of my lovely instructors. She'd about given me up, but that's when Sam destroyed the alter, sending the shadow dogs after her.

"No, I don't know where he's at. He's not with us." Sam said as he looked up at dad, who gestured for Sam to give him the phone. "John here, I don't have the colt. Caleb?" His voice rang with shock and sadness. Suddenly his face went from sad to mad. "Yeah, I'll bring the colt." He said, snapping the phone shut with a forced slap.

Dean looked at dad, but its Sam who jumped out of seat. "The Colt? You can't give her that. That's what we need to kill yellow eyes!" He had a shocked expression. "Relax. We're not giving her The Colt. We're going to get a dead ringer. Besides us-" He gestured around the room. "-And a couple of vampires, no one really knows what The Colt looks like." He then pointed to Dean. "Go to an antique shop and get a gun that looks similar to The Colt." Dean nodded, then walked out the door.

**~Carry On My Wayward Children~**

We sat in the impala later that night in front of Monica's house. Dad had left four hours earlier. Dean had wanted to go with him, but dad told Dean to stay here. I again sat in the back, until I felt that familiar shock going up my spine when yellow eyes was around. "He's here!" I yelled, jumping out of the impala when the lights on the street started to flicker.

Dean and Sam jumped out of the car, and ran up to the house, picking the lock. We entered the house, only to be stopped by a man swinging a bat at Dean's head. "Monica, get Rosie! Get out of here!" The man yelled. "No! Don't go in the nursery!" I screamed up the stairs, suddenly threw back into the past when I saw mom on the ceiling.

I curled my hands into fists as I cocked the guy, and ran up the stairs, Sam hot on my trail. I made it into the nursery, and Sam grabbed the baby from the crib. Dean ran up the stairs and grabbed Monica. I was threw against the wall, and I saw yellow eyes peering out of the darkness of the nursery. Sam ran down the stairs with the baby, his eyes locked with mine until he disappeared. I looked over at yellow eyes as he stepped from the darkness, a snarky smile on his face.

"Well, well, well." He said with a laugh. That's when I heard the pounding of footsteps on the stairs. Sam and Dean stood in the doorway staring at the thing that killed mom. Before Dean could pull out The Colt, both he and Sam were thrown up against the wall. I saw red. I swung at yellow eyes with my mind, pinning him to the wall while I fell free. I was aware of my brothers gaping mouths as they stared at me, but I was concentrated on yellow eyes.

I couldn't free them, it was taking almost all my power to resist his force. "You know, yellow eyes, I was always more powerful when I was pissed. Now, you've got me _really _pissed. I know you sent Meg to kill Jim and Caleb. " I ground out between clenched teeth.

Yellow eyes snarky smile returned. "You were always my best student. I'll come back for you." He gave an evil laugh before he disappeared from my grasp, and I fell to the floor, gasping for air while I held my head. I hadn't used that kind of power in almost three years. I looked up at my brothers, to see their weary expressions.

"I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter Seven part one:

**The usual. I don't own SPN or any of its stars, (though I wish I did. Lol!) Though I do own Athena and the idea. What do you think about this chapter? I wanted to write her telling the boys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Thanks to my reviewers to leaving such good reviews! You rock!**

* * *

Chapter Seven(part one):

I sat on the couch in the hotel in front of Sam and Dean. They both stood, arms crossed over their chests, eyes staring down on me. "If we're going to talk, don't look down your nose at me. Sit." I said, tapping the toe of my boot on the carpet. Both pulled up chairs from the table, Dean flipping the chair backward and straddling the chair, and Sam laying his left ankle on his right leg.

"So, start talking." Dean said, making a gesture with his hand to hurry me up. I sighed and looked them in the eyes. They didn't have hatred there, only worry, fear, and betrayal. I sighed again, closed my eyes, and began. "It started on the night of Sammy turned six months old. I stood there, by his crib, and watched him like I did every night. That's when yellow eyes came. He first gave Sam some of his blood. Then shoved his wrist in my direction. But, he gave me _more_ than he did Sammy. I became more powerful."

I opened my eyes slowly to see Sam looking shocked and disgusted, and Dean not looking much different. Before anything could anything else could come out of their mouths, I plowed ahead. "I ran to my room after that. I didn't come out until I heard the screams." My voice faltered, and I struggled to swallow the lump there. My eyes burned with unshed tears. "He came to me twelve years later, demanding that I come with him to train. Or, he would kill you both. Do you really think I could leave you guys that easily?"

I asked, the unshed tears falling down my cheeks to land in warm droplets on my jeans. I opened my mind to theirs, and found out that they already knew I wouldn't leave them willingly. Dean cleared his throat. "Okay, so how long did you train with Yellow Eyes?" He asked, his face clear of emotion. I swiped the tears off of my cheeks, then took a deep breath.

"Eight years. I got free two years ago, when I almost killed Yellow Eyes. And me-" I turned around and lifted my black tank top, showing my lower back which was covered with a burn scar. Sam grimaced, and Dean looked angry. I knew then he found another reason to kill Yellow Eyes. "I moved to Sioux South Dakota, into Bobby's and he helped me. I bout DSW a year ago." I gave a faint smile as I thought about my bar.

"Why didn't you find us?" Sam asked, his voice thick with emotion. "I went into hiding to protect you two. To protect _myself._ I knew what I was sacrificing when I went willingly with Yellow Eyes. I was sacrificing the right to see you again, to talk to you again. I did it to protect you. I did it because I love you two too much to let anything happen to you. I'd do it again." I looked them in the eyes.

"I will always protect you." I gave a watery smile. "Your my little brothers. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for y'all." Sam stood up and pulled me into his arms. "I understand why you did it. But we're family. We stick together no matter what." He murmured in my ear. I then felt Dean's arm wind around my back. "No more secrets," He whispered, then kissed my head.


	13. Chapter Seven Part Two:

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, like a month. Sorry, school has just caught up with me, being a freshman is never easy. But, I'm back. I'll be uploading a lot more! **

**The usual, I don't own SPN or any of its stars, I do own Athena and the idea. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome! In this chapter, tell me what you think. Did it go too fast? Did I leave out too much? In the upcoming chapters, I think I will skip all of season two, and get right into season three. I don't how much of the story line it will follow after that. But, who knows!? :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven(part 2):

After my confessions, we sat around worrying about dad. "Something's not right," Dean muttered as he paced the hotel room, with agitated steps. I sat crossed-legged on the bed, lore books and papers fanned out around me. "I know Meg. She has something up her sleeve." I replied. Dean stopped. "You knew Meg before-" "This point?" Sam finished Dean's sentence from his place at the kitchen table. I looked up from the lore book I had in my hands, and into their confused faces.

I nodded. "Yeah, she was one of my "trainers."" I dropped the lore book and made quotations with my fingers. "Trainers?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time. "Yeah, trainers. Yellow eyes and Meg." I replied as I picked up the lore. "What powers were they-" Sam started. "Training?" Dean finished. I moved lore books and notebooks aside to slip off the bed and stand before them, only to have Dean to take a quick step back. I gave a sad smile. I knew they would be scared, but Dean seemed more scared than Sam.

"Dean, your thinking 'I wish everything could go back to the way it was.'" I turned towards Sam. "Your thinking 'I'm not the only freak.' And, your right. There are more people out there like us. Their powers just hadn't kicked in yet." I gently smiled at him. What I didn't tell him though, was, Sam was yellow eyes' favorite. Sam was going to be strong. Stronger than me. When he consumed demon blood. It was damn scary. Apocalyptic strong.

"You can read minds?" Dean demanded, bringing me out of my nightmares. He threw a hand in front of his face, as if that would block me from reading his mind. "This was the second time I've read your mind. I won't do it again. You deserve your privacy." I gently touched his hand to bring it down from in front of his face. He nodded, then murmured, "What's your other power?" His voice was thick. "This," I whispered and lifted a pen on the coffee table, making it turn in a circle. It was about all I could do, since the fight with yellow eyes drained me.

**~Carry On My Wayward Children~**

We got to Bobby's a day later. I walked in the front door of the house, and threw the duffel bag I had in my hands in the entry. It'd been a few months I'd been gone, and I could tell he hadn't cleaned at all. Probably hadn't had a decent meal in the time I was gone too. "Bobby!" I called out. My voice echoed around the house, and I heard the heavy footsteps coming from the den. "Athena," He laughed as he crushed me into his arms. He then held me at arm's length. "Well, I can tell ya the food hadn't been the greatest the past few months." He laughed again, and smacked Sam and Dean's shoulders as they came through the front door.

I looked back to Bobby and patted his arm. "Well, why don't I fix something to eat? What do you boys want?" I called over my shoulder as I walked into the kitchen and toward the stove. "Something edible, Ant." Dean called back to me. I smiled and really glanced around me. I groaned. Though the kitchen was exactly how I'd expected it to be, and I really didn't feel like doing dishes. The sink was full of them, and the table top was cluttered with take-out boxes.

Before I could run hot water in the sink, the front door was kicked in, and in strolled Meg. "You!" She seethed, passing me in the kitchen. Her target was the den. Bobby and the boys seemed to be shocked, they backed up, holding their hands in front of them. I grabbed a sliver knife off the counter where it was laying. The sliver was cold in my palm. "You think you could fool us with a fake gun? And there not be any consequences?" She roared. "Where is The Colt, Dean?" She demanded. I placed one foot in front of the other, avoiding all the creaks in the floor.

Sam caught my eyes over Meg's shoulder, then they quickly flicked away. But it was too late. Meg had noticed. Before she could turn in my direction, I murmured, "Blind." I had never done this before, making my enemy see something that wasn't there. It was something I was still studying when I escaped. I prayed to God it worked, or I would have one majorly pissed off demon on my hands. Her blue eyes went wide, and vacant, searching for anything.

"I didn't know you hadn't gotten this good, Athena. Now, give me back my vision." She gave an evil smile. Sam, Dean, and Bobby walked up cautiously, taking in the scene between Meg and I. My head started to hurt. "Don't just stand there, you idiots. Put her in the devils trap. I don't know how much longer I can keep her blind." I barked out, the veins popping out on my temple. They quickly broke apart, doing as I demanded. Sam and Bobby grabbing the demon and shoving her in the devils trap, Dean bringing up a chair and rope from the basement.

I let her go, dropping to my knees and grabbing my head. I could feel the migraine coming on. I looked up to see Meg look up at the ceiling, the devils trap staring back at her. "Gotcha," I groaned with a smile.

"Where is he, Meg?" Dean demanded, leaning down until their noses almost touched. His voice was quiet and calm. Like the calm before the storm. I shivered. When the boys were loud and arguing, that was normal for the Winchester boys. But when they got quiet, face wiped of any emotion, a glint in their eye, they were down right scary. Meg gave an evil smile. "He's dead. He screamed to see his kids one last time." She laughed. Dean, in his rage, slapped her. "Dean! Be careful! There's a poor defense-less girl in there." I said, taking a step inside the devils trap and gripping his arm.

"She's lying," He spit in agitation. He shook my hand off, then walked out of the room. '"You know, it was fun training you. You fought every step of the way. Just like a Winchester." The comment slapped me across the face, but I refused to lose it over one comment. "Where's my dad?" I asked calmly. I felt Bobby's and Sam's presence behind me. "He's dead! Why won't you except that!" She screamed. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the flask of holy water I had there. I doused her with it. She screamed. "I know you Meg. I know when you're lying." I spit out between clenched teeth.

"We won't send you back if you tell us where our father is." Dean said, walking in from the kitchen. I whipped my head in his direction, and stared dumbly at him. He rubbed his pointer and middle finger across the tip of his nose. I gave a faint jerk of my head to let him know I understood. A rub across the nose ment he was lying. A scratch on the head ment we were in trouble. A tug on the ear ment get the hell out of here, I'll find you later. And a wink ment Dad, Sam, Dean or I was near. It was something Dad had made us learn for situations like this one. Dean got right down in her face. "Tell me where our dad is."

**~Carry On My Wayward Children~**

The girl Meg had possessed died on Bobby's floor. We cleared out after that. We found out that dad was still in the town he took the fake colt to. "What did Meg mean about Sunrise?" Dean asked as he loaded a shot-gun full of impala by the river, the sun in our eyes. I shielded my eyes ads I looked up to Dean from my place on the hood of the car. "Who knows? It could have been the last thing her human mind saw." Sam said from his place leaning against the right side of the car, a lore book Bobby had given him laying open on the roof.

Suddenly Sam grabbed up a white marker and drew a sign on the right side of the trunk. Dean caught him. "Dude! What the hell are you drawing on my car?" Dean demanded. Sam finished, then drew it again on the left side. "It's like a supernatural lock box. No demons could get in." Sam almost sounded excited. "So?" Dean demanded, not understanding. I clarified. "He means we can store The Colt there until we get dad." I said, jumping off the hood of the car. "Actually, I like the idea. Put The Colt in there, Dean." I said, pointing to the trunk where Dean reluctantly placed the gun.

Something caught my eye. Sunrise. "Dean, Sam. Look." I said, pointing to the side of the building, where the word _Sunrise_ was printed in fading words. "Too weird to be normal. Lets check it out." Dean said, smiling.

Sam went inside the building to pull the fire alarm, and quickly came back out. "We have seven minutes. Lets get started." Dean said, and we gathered around in a circle to hear his plan. Once the fire truck showed up and people started coming out, Dean and I would walk up to a fireman, pretending to be a couple wanting into our apartment. Sam would then go to the fire truck, getting us fire suits, and adding holy water to the water in the tanks. By then the fire truck was there, and we waited for a few minutes. "Showtime," Dean muttered, and we split up. "Ready?" Dean asked me as he grabbed my hand and basically dragged me over to a fire fighter.

"Can you tell me what's going on here?" Dean asked in a worried voice, forcing me to stop beside him. The fireman turned around. "Fire alarms went off. No one is allowed inside." The fireman stated. "But, we have a pug up there, and when he gets nervous, he likes to pee. A lot," Dean clarified. I stood silent beside him, trying not to laugh. The story was barely convincing. "Sorry, sir. No one is allowed in." He gave a small smile. Dean finally relented, dragging me back behind the fire truck. I burst into laughs. Dean glared and let go of my hand. "Sorry. Just, you with a dog? No, I couldn't see it." I said as Sam held up three fire suits.

We slipped into them and quickly made our way into the apartment building. Almost every apartment was evacuated except for one. Dean banged on the door. "Fire alarms have went off! What are you, deaf?" Dean yelled, then kicked the door in. We fought our way in, finally we got them in the closet. I leaned against the door, but I was barely keeping it closed. Dean leaned against the door, helping me. "Sam, get the salt. Pour it! Now!" Dean yelled, and I stepped out of Sam's way. I made my way back to the only closed-door in the hallway, and threw it open. There lay my dad, his arms and legs spread eagle style, eyes closed.

Something wasn't right. A red flag shot up in my mind as I took off the oxygen mask and quickly stripped out of the suit. I walked up to the bed, my heart thundering. I gently lean over him, placing my ear on his chest. His heart was pounding under my ear. I looked up as Sam and Dean walked into the room, glum expressions on their faces. "He's fine. Let's get him out of here," I said, backing up and letting Sam and Dean grab his arms and throw them around his shoulders. His eyes slightly opened, and his eyes flashed yellow.

I shook my head, it had to be a reflection of the light, but when you were a hunter, something that could be a reflection of the light, could be something Supernatural. I walked up to him and pried his eyelids open. Brown. I sighed and stepped back, and out the window onto the fire escape.

Things went to Hell after that. I should have known it wasn't a trick of the light, but something different. I almost lost a brother, and I lost my father. I was going to kill that damn demon myself when I found him.

On the word of Athena Aurora Winchester, I promise you I will kill the demon that took my family away from me.


	14. Chapter Eight

**Well, its the usual. I don't own SPN or any of its stars. I hope you like this chapter, though I won't introduce Crowley or Castiel in until the next season, like in the show. I only put mentions of them in this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome! Oh, and shout out to my friend Turtlelove2! She is new to Fanfiction! She just started a story! If you guys are minecraft fans, you'll like this, although, you don't have to know anything about minecraft to read it. The story is great, check it out!**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

I stared at Sam's lifeless body on the bed. Yep, my baby brother was dead. His face was pale, and his hands layed across his stomach. He looked like he was asleep, that he was going to wake up any minute from a nightmare, screaming my name. I wished he would just wake up. But he wouldn't. I had already lost my dad, almost lost Dean, and now I'd lost Sam. All to that one damn demon that couldn't stand just to leave our broken family be. I couldn't feel my heart beating, and all I kept thinking about was the ten years that I'd been away from my baby brother.

I turned out of the dingy bedroom, to the kitchen where Dean sat at the table, his eyes fixed on nothing, an empty bottle of whiskey on the table in front of him. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. At first he didn't even react to me there, then he turned and threw his arms around my waist, burying his face in my t-shirt. He cried silently, but his whole body shook with every sob. Tears streamed down my face and dripped down onto his gray shirt, making it even darker.

Something then popped into my mind. Soul selling. Crossroads demons. I gently kissed Dean on his head, then unwound his arms from me. He looked up, shocked, when I grabbed the impala keys, and my leather jacket. I could see the fear in his eyes. Fear that I was going to leave again. "I'll be right back, I promise I won't leave again-" I bent down to kiss his cheek. "-Ever." I then walked out of the beat-up shack we were staying in, and drove until I found the nearest dirt crossroad.

Once there, I left the impala running and went to the trunk, assembling what I would need to bring the crossroad demon. I dug a hole in the middle of the crossroad, the headlights of the impala lighting my way. Once done, I stood up and waited. "C'mon! I don't have forever!" I yelled. If this didn't pan out, I had to go back to the shack and bury a brother, then comfort another, and prayed he didn't do something stupid, like I was doing now. "But I do, love." A british voice said behind me .

I spun on the heel of my boot, to come face to face with a demon with dark brown hair, and brown eyes that flashed red. "I know why your here, love. But, I've come to make you a different offer." He said. I was confused. "Wait, then you don't want my soul?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. He shook his head. "Nope, I don't want your soul. Do you want to hear my offer?" He asked, swinging a pocket watch around his finger. I nodded silently. What other offer? All I ever heard of was soul selling. "I want you to carry my child. Half demon, half human. If anything comes to harm this baby while your carry it, Sam drops dead."

I was shocked. Did I want to have a half demon baby? Not really. Did I want to hear Sam's laugh, his voice? Hell yes, I did. "Okay, I accept. So, when I'm done carrying your child, I can give it up without Sam dropping dead?" I asked curiously. He didn't say I had to raise the child, only that I had to carry it. "Yes, you can give the child up when you give birth without Sam dropping dead. All you need to do is give birth to it." He said. I nodded. "Okay, I accept."

I barely got the words out when his lips touched mine, and he rubbed his hands across my belly. Instead of feeling pain like I expected to do, I felt a warm feeling. I smiled. The demon moved away from me. "You will give birth in nine months," He said, then disappeared. I gave a shaky breath at what I just did, and turned back to the impala.

**~Carry On My Wayward Children~**

I got back to the shack a little over thirty minutes later. I walked in and made my way to the kitchen where Dean was, and now...Sam. "Sammy," I sighed his name when I saw him sitting next to Dean. I shook off my coat and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around him. He seemed shocked for a moment, then hugged me back. I let go, then turned to look at Dean. He was glaring at me. "What did you do?" He demanded.

Sam silently stepped away from me. "I summoned a crossroads demon. I made a deal." I said sitting down at the table and rubbing my eyes. My brother had been dead for a full twenty-four hours, and I hadn't slept any that time. "How long did you get, Ant?" He almost roared at me, and leaned down until our noses almost touched. I could smell the whiskey on his breath. I was shocked, but then quickly shook it off. "I got nine months," I said without thinking. He jerked back away from me, and I saw the agony and pain in his eyes.

I then realized what I had said. I jumped up. "Wait! No! I didn't sell my soul! I'm going to have a half demon child." I cried out. I just wanted him to know that I didn't sell my soul, and I wasn't going to die until the good lord decided to bring me home. Dean looked shocked, but it was Sam who freaked out. "No! No! I'm going to go get you out of this deal!" He yelled and grabbed the impala keys off the table. "Sammy, no!" I said, tears running down my face. He looked back at me, and I could see the hurt in his eyes that I would bring a half human child into the world.

"What?" He ground out between clenched teeth. "You try to get me out of this deal or I try to abort or hurt this baby in any way, you drop dead on the spot." I said, tears running down my face. His face wiped of emotion as he sat the keys down and gripped the back of the chair. He nodded. "Okay, okay. We can deal with this."

**~Carry On My Wayward Children~**

"Athena," A gravely voice said behind me. I turned around. There standing behind me was a man. He was a few inches shorter than Dean with black hair, and big blue eyes. He wore a blue tie, and a trench coat. "Who are you?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips. "My name is Castiel, and I'm an angel of the Lord." He said simply, as if I'd believe that. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England." He shook his head at me. "No, your Athena Aurora Winchester. Who in fact just got pregnant with a demon's baby. I came here to take care of it."

I then realized he wasn't kidding. I put my hands on my stomach. "No, you're not. My brother is not going to die." I ground out, stepping away from him. He looked shocked. "No, I'm not going to kill your baby, I'm going to give you a baby that's half angel." He said taking a move towards me. I took a step back. "Why?" I demanded. He cocked his head to the side. "Because it's an order from Heaven." He looked dead serious.

Suddenly he was right in front of me. He put his hands on my stomach, and again I felt that warm feeling. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You won't remember this dream. You won't remember me. I will be back when Heaven orders me here." He then gently kissed my cheek, and disappeared.

I woke up with a gasp.


End file.
